The Wolf Phoenix and her Laughing Lion
by Wolves4lyf
Summary: Eddard Starks estranged elder sister returns to Westeros after being gone for nearly thirty years after hearing that he is heading into the snake pit. Lynara travelled the known world for the better part of her youth, even ventured into the Doom that was Valyria looking for anything to sate her curiosity and thirst for adventure. There she met a Lion and there she was reborn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the recognised characters from the franchise only Lynara and any other OC's. Wolves;p**

* * *

Chapter

One

* * *

298AC

Across the narrow sea in the city of Braavos, a small boy in rags could be found knocking urgently on a door to a room in a small inn. The door opened to reveal a beautiful suntanned woman, who had an air of importance about her, even though she seemed to dress below what she knew was her status, her grey eyes assessed the boy before she held out her hand expectantly. The boy was sweating as he handed her a letter with a very familiar seal. One that made her eyes narrow in suspicion. It was of a crowned stag, the royal sigil of House Baratheon.

The boy left as she cracked the letter open the contents made her pause then she balled the parchment up and threw it into the hearth. "Oh, Ned. What have you gotten yourself into?" she whispered to no one, a lone tear slid down her cheek as unbidden memories of her past and family came to the forefront of her mind.

Memories of an ambitious father, a kind loyal mother, three little brothers a sweet wild sister, memories of her sister's secret love and hatred of her betrothed willing to run away to escape her fate plummetting the content into chaos and war, of a mad king and his sister-wife and their sons one who was married and had a child as well as a stand-in heir to keep the madman away, the same one who had 'taken' the sweet sister from her family and leaving her to die in the birthing bed while he fought in an unwanted war. The woman had not thought of her family in many years now her little brother was to be the hand of the King.

Lynara was not pleased to be going home, but she was even less fond of the idea of her brother in the South alone in the snake pit, pups did not count as they would be less than helpful in the ways of the court. She had hoped for a few more years in her self exile, she had yet to go west of Westeros, she had been everywhere in the known world even old Valyria she had plenty of trophies to prove it and a loyal beast companion. One that could not very well fit in her rented out room with his current size so he instead flew around the islands off coast awaiting her return ready for their next adventure.

A smile grew on her face at the thought of introducing her _lovely_ Daemorys to those witless imbeciles sitting on the iron throne. He was after all far larger than Balerion the black dread ever was and is still growing having never been chained up in his life, Lynara and Daemorys are better connected than the Targaryens ever were with their dragons having shared a mind on more than one occasion.

She had used the dragon lords blood magicks she had read in their ancient archives, one did not need the blood of a dragon to bleed onto an egg to hatch it, you simply needed a dragon glass dagger, fire and your blood. Daemorys hatched not a day after she had done it. Her human friend she met on the island was there and he also had a dragon but she and Gerion had split not long after they departed the island having survived in the tragic lands for so long.

He and his dragon Maelyra had bonded in a similar fashion to herself he was probably the first warg in the history of Lannisters. They met in one of the ruins of a tower fighting those infected with greyscale off with their newly acquired weapons, he had been stuck in old Valyria for only a few months before she arrived his crew had caught the greyscale while he had not, he was careful of what he touched and had stumbled upon the Lannister family sword the reason he had gone to Valyria in the first place he cut down his companions and took shelter in the nearest ruin which was the same one Lynara had resided in.

From there on they had fought side by side until the last of the infected were dealt with. They had burned the skin where the creatures touched them stopping the infection from spreading then came the introductions and the findings of the eggs and the blood magicks scroll. They departed the island after taking all things of value they could with them after their companions were an appropriate mounting size.

Lynara shook her head free of her past and packed the valuables she had stored in the room before heading out to the docks to get a ride home.

The streets of Braavos were as crowded as any other day filled with beggars, merchants and the odd assassin waiting for their target. Lynara could tell a faceless man from a beggar as easily as gutting a fish, she had been targeted often by the merchants but she had a deal with the God of death she had met him a few too many times on her travels being so close to death after careless fumbling around in the dark and fending off attackers.

She remembered his face being ever-changing never sticking to the same one for long, his voice had an echo-like effect when he spoke to her, he had said he did not need to see her again not for a very long time yet and his servants would be made aware. When she had awoken from what had been her seventh near-death experience she couldn't help her smile that spread across her face the irony in that, death not wanting to take a life earlier than it should be.

After that seventh time, she found herself looking at all of her scars before she bathed that afternoon. She had many on her chest all crisscrossing her heart barely missing it, she had a few on her back and one above her shoulder, she had many scars but those seven were the ones that had nearly cost her her life.

When she reached the docks she made a beeline straight to the shipmaster Dawlin was his name if she remembered correctly.

"I seek passage back to Westeros," she spoke fingering the Valyrian steel sword on her hip, one she had acquired on her many adventures, Dawlin's eyes had widened a fraction as he recognised who was speaking to him.

"Y-your the-the Phoenix..." as he spoke many of the dockworkers and fishermen had paused in their work staring wide-eyed at the rumoured Phoenix the vicious warrior who fought with a Valyrian steel sword a sword that had bird heads for the pommel and crossguard their eyes were made of bright red rubies, a red that the same colour of the blood it spilt. She had earned her name by evading death '_countless times' _and slaughtering the slavers and merchants who dare to cross her. She was feared across Essos and considered a mere myth in Westeros.

Lynara merely raised her eyebrow at the man inclining her head neither confirming or denying his claim. "About that boat... Dawlin." she drawled barely refraining from drawing her sword.

He quickly nodded his head and turned on his heel heading down the docks, the workers all turned back to their work as she passed them fearing her anger. The pair had stopped near one of the larger ships one she would recognise anywhere a smile grew on her face as the captain of the ship sauntered over to them. Apart from his eye patch and beard, he looked exactly the same as the day they left Valyria on the backs of dragons five years before.

Gerion grinned at her one Lynara returned, he pulled her into a quick embrace. He held her at an arms distance examining her every part of her face. "After all these years... who would have thought?" he breathed his green eye twinkled as they looked at one another, ignoring the gaping harbour master.

Lynara smirked, "Aye who would have thought... that you of all people would lose an eye." she japed shoving his shoulder lightly as he pouted at her.

She rolled her eyes at his childishness after all these years he still hadn't changed. "So how have you been these past what? Four? Five years?"

"Five. Couldn't be better, I got a new crew for the _Laughing Lion _an' Maelyra grew a lot since Valyria, how's old Daemorys and yer' self been Nara?" he asked his voice had softened as he said her name and turned to look at her again.

She snorted "Daemorys is living the dream flying off the coast eating his fill of the ocean I reckon. I've been staying at the Narrow alley Inn not far from here. I received a letter earlier, my little brother is going to be the Hand of the King, so I'm returning to Westeros but first I need a ship." Lynara said as she pressed her body against him.

Despite their age, Gerion flushed, though it was less noticeable under his beard Gods did he miss her. He pulled himself together and raised his eyebrow. "Really? It just happens that I'm headed home as well it's been a while since I've seen my nephews I do believe they think I'm dead. I'm sure I've got room in my cabin for one more..." he dragged it out looking back at his ship and stroking his beard as if in thought.

Lynara rolled her eyes at him he was unbelievable but she decided to play along she hadn't had fun in years. "Alright then, I guess I could just find another..." she said trailing off as she turned to leave before she felt his rough callous hands grab her arm spinning her into his chest.

"Wait! Alright, Nara, you win c'mon up we go I'll introduce the blokes" Gerion said in a panic as he leads her up the ramp and onto the boat.

He introduced her to his crew then took her to the helm to watch the fading image of Braavos as the sailed out to sea under the Braavosi Giant and into the horizon beginning their journey home.

* * *

How's this, I came up with it while thinking on how to continue Of Life and Death, which I shall be continuing. Wolves;p


End file.
